Radiance
by David Rain
Summary: A Weavile who's been around the block a few times comes across his dead trainer's daughter living a life of fear. Can he unravel the truth behind her fear while trying desperately to get her to fulfil her dreams as a coordinator? He's stuck trying under the orders of a bossy, angry, little Eevee and a peppy ither of which are going to let him get away with failing.


**Dislaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Orion the Weavile had been around the block a few times. When his trainer died his trainers parents had sold off all of the pokemon that they could and flat out released the ones they couldn't. Orion had lived on the streets for several years. He had seen things. He knew people weren't to be trusted. That you couldn't rely on anyone but yourself.

That didn't stop him from doing this though. It was a bad idea. He knew it was a bad idea. Still. . .

He leaned onto the window ledge, peeking through the window. His trainer's daughter was in there. He could see her through the window as she pulled a hairbrush through long, severly tangled blond hair. She was alone. It wasn't suprising, she had to be eighteen by now, but Orion still felt a surge of concern.

Where was Lori,a poochyena, and Missy, a glameow? A Buizel sat at her side, head tilted as it watched her brush her hair. Who was that?

Orion was backing away from the window,shaking his head,when he heard an ear peircing screech. An Eevee was snarling at him through the window.

"I don't know who you think you are, buster! Watching my human through the window like that! Get out of here! She doesn't take well to strange pokemon, not since those stupid Growlithe!"

"Daisy, darling, whats wrong?" Its his trainers daughter. She peers through the window for a moment, hesitates before cocking her head.

"You. . . You seem familiar. . . No, It can't be. . . Can it? Is it. . . Orion?"

"Amelia? I thought it was you! " Orion exclaims.

"Easy Daisy. Calm down girl. This is Orion. . . He's an old family friend. He used to belong to my dad until he got rehomed by Grandma CiCi and Grandpa. Orion, come around the front, please. I'll let you in. Err. . . If thats alright with you Daisy? "

Daisy sighs,nodding glumly. She clearly wasn't pleased. She stepped back from the window frame, her white whoolen jumper ruffling slightly. Orion feels vaugley impressed. It's been a while since he's seen one of those. Its high qaulity from the looks of it- and hand made.

Orion makes his way to the door where Amelia opens it. Daisy is staying close to her. Orion enters the house. Its smaller than he expected. The floor is made of cheap fake stone. A spot by the bookcase, despite being clear attempts to clean it has blood stains in the grout.

He's just sitting down in one of the chairs when the buizel he saw earlier speaks up.

"Hi! I'm Axel. I like reading and painting. I don't like Growlithe, they make the boss lady nervous. "

"I am Orion. I used to belong to Amelia's father. Its very nice to meet you." Its a simple enough reply. Orion hopes its friendly enough. He wasn't expecting to actually get to talk to Amelia again.

"You've already met Daisy. Missy used to tell me stories about you. Just like she used to tell me stories about Lori before she-" The buizel cuts itself off "Anyway. Missy said that if I ever met you I should ask you to tell the boss lady more about her dad. Her mom doesn't talk about him much,and when she does its usually bad. Missy didn't know any stories about him. She said she only knew about you from Lori, she was too little to remember much herself."

" Axel. Leave him alone. Amelia went to fix hot chocolate. Even though it's summer and nintey degrees out. We don't have much time." The eevee cut in. "Lori said you were good with numbers. She also said that Amelia used to want to be a cooridinator. Specificly one with an Eevee on her team,thats why her mom got me. Now your going to talk Amelia into entering contests. You can be her manager. I can't battle, those Growlithes did me in on that. I can show off. Axel can handle the battles. You just need to talk her into taking a journey. Tell her Axel and I both want to go on one. " A clattering sound came from the kitchen and Daisy leapt up, cursing. She darted into the kitchen, Axel following close behind and muttering.

Orion leant back into his seat. He had a lot to think about. The bossy little eevee had a point.


End file.
